The present invention relates generally to a messenger. More particularly, it relates to a cable-guided messenger, in particular adapted to move along a cable in order to operate instrumentalities located beneath the surface of the sea.
Cable-guided messengers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such messengers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,334, 3,756,160 and 3,769,928. There are also other constructions of messengers on the market. The purpose of the messengers is to be releasably locked to a cable extending, for instance, to an instrument located beneath the surface of the sea or other body of water. When it is desired to trip or otherwise act upon the instrument, the messenger is locked onto the cable and allowed to move down into the body of water along the cable under the influence of gravity. On reaching the instrument to which the cable extends, the weight of the messenger then acts upon the instrument in a suitable manner, for instance by tripping an operating lever or the like.
The known messengers are composed of several parts assembled with one another. Such a construction possesses certain disadvantages. The parts can disengage from a cable, break, become misaligned or distorted. The manufacture of the multi-part messengers is relatively expensive and their assembly is relatively complicated. The messengers require locking elements and other devices for preventing their falling off the cable. Their attachment to the cable and removal from the cable is rather slow and complicated.